


This Trick’s All Treat

by WillowTailBreeze



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Scramble 2020, M/M, Pole Dancing, halloween dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: What started out as a trick Bruce tried to pull on Thor ended up as the night being a huge treat for the both of them.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Spooky Scramble 2020





	This Trick’s All Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say I really didn’t know what to do with these two at first with the prompt I got, but once I figured it out it was really refreshing to write them!
> 
> Gosh, they’re such dorks. I love it.
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy  
> Have a good day/night! <3
> 
> Prompt: Don’t worry boo, this tricks all treat  
> Pairing: Thor/Bruce  
> Event: Marvel Spooky Scramble 2020

The annual Halloween party was as noisy and busy as any other year. People dressed up in costumes - as the theme for this year was  _ “Dress as something you’re not”  _ \- wandered through the rooms that had been set up for this particular night. Halloween decorations and lights had been set up, lighting the room up in oranges and purples. Music played in the background, likely being monitored by JARVIS.

Everyone here was at least a familiar face, noted Bruce as he stepped foot into the main room from the elevator. His dark eyes scanned the room, finding Tony off in the distance chatting it up with others. Ever the lively host he was. The genius was dressed up as… was that  _ Batman _ ?

Bruce snorted as he slid off to the side, shaking his head. He wondered how Stephen took that idea. Speaking of the doctor, Bruce spotted him seated atop a table and dressed up as a wizard. Interesting choice for the neurosurgeon.

A squeak left Bruce as he collided with something quite inflatable and quite brown. Backing up, the scientist blinked in confusion as someone in one of those inflatable t-rex costumes turned towards him.

“Bruce! What a lovely me you make!” Called the unforgettable boisterous voice of Thor from within the rex costume.

Blushing, Bruce fiddled with the sleeve of his costume. He had dressed up as Thor for Halloween, previously thinking it would be hilarious to torment his friend with it. “Eh- Thanks, Thor.” He gave a shy smile in return. “So… what’s with the rex costume?”

Thor shuffled towards him, the giant head of the rex wobbling as he came to stand next to Bruce. “Man of Iron thought it would be a great choice seeing as I have never celebrated the Hallow of Ween before!”

Bruce chuckled, of  _ course  _ it was Tony who chose the costume for Thor. He shouldn’t have expected anything less. As they walked further into the room, Bruce found he was leading them towards the bar.

The t-rex beside him made quite some noise as Thor moved, more noise than Thor made on the regular as he walked about. “Where is your Mjölnir, fellow Thor?” Thor questioned Bruce as he nearly ran into the bar countertop.

Bruce reached out to guide the Asgardian away from the countertop. “I left it… upstairs?” Bruce tried, mentally berating himself for completely forgetting that part of the costume.

“Nonsense! You may have mine!” Thor bellowed, holding out a  _ very _ small rex hand and calling his hammer to him.

Crashing could be heard as said hammer smashed through the balcony doors - startling what looked to be Maria Hill and causing her to faint - and taking out a jack-o-lantern which fell atop Steve’s head.

Steve, who was dressed up as a lumberjack, flailed his arms as the jack-o-lantern blocked his vision. He finally pulled the poor pumpkin off his head, candle wax and pumpkin guts in his blond hair as he looked around for the culprit.

Bruce sighed heavily at the chaos Thor had caused with just his hammer. He watched the hammer be twirled in Thor’s tiny t-rex hands.

“Thor! Stop breaking my shit!” Tony yelled out from where he was checking on Maria Hill.

“Apologies, Man of Iron!” Thor shouted over his shoulder, a little too loudly as he startled a few guests.

Bruce snorted, hauling himself onto a barstool.

Thor placed Mjölnir on the bar’s counter, climbing his dinosaur self onto a barstool beside Bruce.

It was even more ridiculous to see that giant dinosaur costume sitting at the bar beside a shy scientist wearing a blond wig and a rip off of Thor’s armour.

Both were backlighted by orange and purple lights, colder air seeping in from the now broken balcony doors. The sky a midnight dark contrasting against the bright lights of Manhattan below. The moon was full and bright as it climbed in the sky.

If Bruce didn’t know any better he would have called it magical, romantic even, to see Thor - even in a rex costume - backlighted in purple with the dark sky behind him.

Bruce came out of his trance when Thor held up a silver flask in that dinosaur hand of his. Blinking, he tilted his head. “Huh?” He questioned, brushing blond hair out of his eyes.

Thor only seemed amused when he repeated the question. “Would you like some mead, Bruce?” To emphasize his point, the Asgardian held the flask out a little more in offering.

“Oh- Uh-“ Bruce stuttered, flustered by the offer. “Certainly I shouldn’t… I mean, it’s yours. I shouldn’t. You probably need it more than me.”

“Nonsense! I have more!” Thor urged, holding the flask out as far as he could with his dinosaur arms.

Hesitating, Bruce gave in, albeit reluctantly. He had seen what Asgardian mead did to the last person that took it. The poor guy had to be taken out of the party by his friends, he had muttered  _ “Excelsior” _ as he was carried out.

Taking the flask from Thor, Bruce watched as the thunder god pulled another out from… wherever it had been. He was highly certain that the dinosaur costume didn’t have pockets.

Raising his flask, Thor turned his large t-rex self to face Bruce’s Thor self. “To the Hallow of Ween!”

Bruce smiled, raising the flask given to him. “To Halloween.”

With that, Thor tossed his own mead back. Bruce followed suit, however drinking it slower than the Asgardian. He was unsure how it would affect him seeing as he had the Hulk.

Time would tick by as the two sat chatting back and forth. Bruce didn’t know when the mead started taking its effect, but he felt warmer, his mind foggier, and more giggly.

A song came on and if you asked Bruce to recall the name, he couldn’t. He only recognized the lyrics. “Th- Thor! Let’s go dance!” He laughed, swinging around on his stool and jumping down.

Thor laughed in return, putting his flask away to slide off the barstool. “Alright, then let us dance.”

Bruce grabbed Thor’s dinosaur arm and guided him into the midst of people. Completely forgetting about Mjölnir sitting atop the bar’s countertop.

Thor surprisingly knew how to dance, Bruce noticed. The blond hidden in an inflatable dinosaur costume somehow managed to twirl Bruce in his mimicked costume of the thunder god.

Laughter was shared between them as Bruce occasionally stumbled, nearly tipping over before Thor would pull him back in.

As the songs switched and a slower one came on, the mimicry of Thor was pulled in close by the large inflatable dinosaur. Both swayed softly to the song, surrounded by other pairs of people together.

When the song was nearing its end, Thor leaned forwards, dipping Bruce.

Bruce had to admit, it was still hilarious to be staring at an inflatable dinosaur with Thor behind the wheel.

Natasha, dressed as Merida from Brave, twirled by with Clint - who was dressed as a bear. “Just kiss already!” She called over her shoulder at the two.

Bruce flushed red, almost resembling the colour of Thor’s cape. “N- Nat!” He stuttered out as Thor pulled him to his feet.

Thor laughed. “Only if the mighty Thor wishes.” He would whisper, patting Bruce on the arm.

Bruce swore his entire body turned red at that whispered comment. Fiddling with his fingers, his drunken mind suddenly had the  _ greatest  _ idea. If he was gonna let loose, he might as well go all out… right?

A smirk crossed his face as his blurred sense of reason grabbed the idea and ran with it. Reaching out, Bruce grabbed Thor’s arm and pulled him towards the elevator, dodging past people on the way.

Thor stumbled, but let Bruce lead him. The dinosaur shuffling behind the smaller version of his Asgardian self.

Bruce caught Tony’s eye accidentally as he dragged Thor into the elevator. He watched the brunet laugh and point the two of them out to Stephen.  _ Oh boy, here comes the teasing tomorrow. _

~~~~

“Your eyes are still closed, right?” Bruce called from somewhere in the room he had led Thor.

“Of course, Bruce. I would never break my promise.” Thor answered, indeed having his eyes closed behind the giant dinosaur costume he was in.

With a silent command,  _ Sexy and I Know it  _ began playing over the speakers in the soundproofed room. Disco lights followed suit, lighting the dim room up in different colours.

“You can open your eyes now, Thor.”

Thor opened his eyes, feeling his jaw drop open at the sight before him.

Bruce had stripped of most of his costume, leaving him in his boxers, the red cape of the costume, the wrist cuffs, and the blond wig.

What really got Thor though was the silver gleaming pole on the small stage Bruce stood on. The scientist had a hand curled around it, a smirk on his red dusted face. Pupils blown wide.

Bruce had a white dusting on his hands as he used forward momentum to swing him around the pole. His right hand keeping a firm grip as he pushed off the ground and leapt up.

Thor bit his tongue as the usually quiet, introverted, scientist wrapped his legs around the pole with practised ease and let himself tilt backwards until his hands released.

The blond wig fell to the floor, releasing the bouncy untameable curls of Bruce. Those dark brown eyes met Thor’s through the dinosaur costume as he hung upside down, suspended from a pole by his thighs.

Thor had the random thought of jumping the curly haired male at that very moment, but instead pushed that away to further fall in love with this unpredictable male.

With quick movements, Bruce pulled himself back up, climbing higher up the pole. “Like what you see?” He purred, looking down to Thor through long lashes.

Thor had to find his ability to speak again. “Very much so, yes. Where did you learn to dance like this, my dear?”

Bruce’s cheeks flushed redder at the name, twirling around the pole freely. “I used to use this as a means of earning money when I was younger. Never really let go of the practice, find it too fun and relaxing.”

“I must say that it is  _ beautiful _ .” Thor breathed, wishing he was out of this dinosaur costume to properly show Bruce his adoration and love. “But not as beautiful as you.”

Bruce giggled, redder than the cape hanging off his bare shoulders at this point. “Are you hitting on me, sir?” He rumbled, hanging off the pole with a hand. One foot pressed to the cool metal surface.

“If you do not mind me doing so, yes.” Thor beamed.

“I must say, I do  _ love  _ your flirting.” Bruce giggled, twirling around as he descended to the stage below. Picking up speed as he spun around the pole.

“Oh, do you?” Thor grinned happily, sky blue eyes tracking Bruce as he gently touched down onto the stage flooring.

Bruce grinned, purring as he strutted his way to the edge of the stage. Letting his body fall into the familiar swing of his hips and ass. “Very much so, I thought you were just being friendly at first, but now I notice it’s much more than that.”

Thor felt his own flush swarm his body. “Let me try this form of dance!” He announced, wanting to impress Bruce the way Bruce impressed him.

Bruce giggled, slipping down from the stage. “Take it away.”

Thor climbed his way up the stage steps, nearly tripping due to the costume. He then made his way purposefully towards the silver pole standing proudly in the middle of the stage.

He turned towards Bruce, bowing to the male. “Let me impress you like you have me.” Thor then straightened and turned, grabbing onto the pole with his dinosaur hands.

Bruce watched Thor haul himself up the pole without much grace, it rose a quiet giggle out of him as the inflatable dinosaur settled up higher on the pole.

“Don’t worry, boo! This trick’s all treat!” Thor announced loudly and proudly.

Choking on air momentarily, Bruce stared up at Thor with a surprised expression. “Did you- Did you learn that from Tony?!”

“Indeed! Man of Iron said it was the best way to pick up others!” Thor beamed, sounding honestly impressed with himself. “Is it working?”

Laughing, Bruce smiled up at Thor and nodded. “Yes, it’s very effective. Keep it up.”

“Then I shall!” Thor would exclaim, holding onto the pole with both dinosaur hands and promptly swinging his body around it. Beginning to descend quite quickly.

Bruce burst into laughter when the inflatable dinosaur costume with Thor inside hit the bottom of the floor and toppled over. He clapped, shaking his head in pure amusement. “Good job!”

Thor rolled over and clambered back to his feet. “Did I impress you, my dear?”

“Yes, yes you did.” Bruce giggled, straightening up. “Now, how about we get you out of that ridiculous costume?” He purred, pulling himself onto the stage and stalking towards Thor.

“Yes, I think we shall..” Thor agreed, voice lowering as his gaze locked onto Bruce.

So it turns out, dressing up as your crush for Halloween may have interesting results.

What started out a trick, quickly turned into a treat that night.


End file.
